


Independent And Sane

by FandomizedWriter



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Break Up, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Freedom, Happy, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mild Language, Post-Break Up, Sadness, change, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomizedWriter/pseuds/FandomizedWriter
Summary: After another breakup with The Joker Harley has had enough, he broke her heart for the last time. Harley decides to go back to who she was before he came into her life and changed her.Later on The Joker decides that he wants his Clown Queen back, after finding her he tries to woo her back into his malicious ways.After Suicide Squad but does not include Birds Of Prey, that storyline doesn't fit into what I have envisioned.(I will be updating the summary as the story progresses, I have a few surprises in store and I don't want to give everything away this early on.)
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Joker, Harley Quinn/The Joker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Starting New

**Author's Note:**

> So there will be some changes made in my fanfic. I wanted to combine the Suicide Squad Harley with the Harley from the Batman cartoon (the one where Mark Hamill voiced The Joker). 
> 
> I do include mature language in this such as h**l, f**k, b***h, etc. but I don’t use stars, so there’s my warning.

**Harley Quinn**

****“What the hell are you doing Puddin?!” Harley screamed at the sight before her, they were in the middle of a fight when The Joker suddenly began to toss her belongings into various duffle bags. The blonde tried to stop him however not before long everything that was hers was stuffed into three bags and tossed out the window.

“Your turn.” Fear crippled her at the look in his eyes when he spoke those two simple words, her eyes repeatedly looked behind her to the window to where he was slowly approaching her. The Joker grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides with an iron grip as he walked them to the open window. Was he really going to push her out the window, they were on the second level of the warehouse they were currently living in, a fall from this height would most definitely leave her injured.

“Please Puddin . . .” Those words were the last thing she got out before she felt the floor leave her feet and a short scream leave her lips, thankfully the duffle bags broke her fall and all she’d be left to deal with would be some bruises and/or cuts and scrapes. Leaping to her feet Harley ran to the door only a small distance away and began pounding her fists against the steel. “Puddin!” Tears began to stream down her cheeks, smearing her eye makeup and making her look like a complete mess. “Let me in Puddin! I love you!”

For half an hour the woman banged against the door, yelling until her throat felt sore. Until finally she gave the door a kick that made a deafening sound. “Fine! Kick me out! But this is the last time!” Stepping away from the door Harley stood to the window she had been forced out of. “If you don’t open that door right now, you lose me forever! No more chances!” Stomping her foot against the pavement she placed her watched for any movement but nothing happened, for minutes she stood there waiting until every light inside the building was extinguished. The action making the last break in her heart, it felt as if her Puddin had ripped her heart from her chest, tore it to pieces, threw it to the ground and spat on it.

The tears once again fell from her eyes as Harley put the straps of her bags onto her shoulder and walked away, feeling like her entire world had been shattered.

**Three Weeks Later**

****Harley had gotten herself a little apartment and spend her days crying and hating The Joker and spent her nights getting mind numbingly drunk at anywhere that would serve her alcohol. And then one afternoon as she laid in bed hugging a pillow to her hollow chest Harley thought over the choices that led her here, before she met Joker she had a bright future ahead of her, she was a doctor for fucks sake. Harley did everything for him, she changed who she was for him. Perhaps it was time for her to back to who she once was.

_Don’t do that._

_Go kill The Joker. Get your closure._

_Turn your life around._

_Let’s check on our friends. How’s Lawton doing? He was yummy to look at, and he’s good with a gun._

_Drink away your pain._

_Ohh! Bubble Gum shots!_

_Take his empire right from under him. Women are better than men on every level._

_Win him back. You love him._

_Comfort food sounds good. Chocolate, mozzarella sticks, greasy nachos. Oh! Macaroni and cheese!_

_I want an espresso._

_Stop wallowing. You’re a badass bitch._

_Are you kidding? He threw her out a window! Harl go find him and do to him every harmful thing he did to you._

_Go on a crime spree. It’ll be fun!_

_I wanna go dancing!_

_Let’s buy new shoes. Or steal them._

_Talk to Ivy. She’s your best friend._

_Get revenge on anyone who hurt you._

_What about having some fun?_

_Let’s go shopping._

_Forget about him. You’re better without him._

_I’m bored. Can we rob a bank or something? Oh! Let’s go rob a jewelry store!_

_Diamonds are a girls best friend._

_Get some rebound sex._

_Let’s make Joker jealous._

****The voices in her head ran rampant, all speaking over each other, the loudness making Harley put the pillow over her ears and squeeze as tight as she could manage. “Shut up!” Harley yelled at the top of her lungs, which successfully silenced the many voices. The action letting her think clearly for the first time in such a long time, she couldn’t imagine the last time the voices in her head were this quiet. Getting out of bed she tossed the few things she had laying around the apartment back into her bags and walked out of her temporary home. Harley had a plan in mind, a plan to reunite with the woman she used to be, the woman who didn’t need a man to define who she was.

Within the hour Harley was checking herself into a mental hospital, it was scary to be on the other side of things but in order for her to be able to turn her life around she needed to be declared sane. Once settled Harley looked around the white room, the walls were padded and there were no items that could be used to cause harm to ones self or others. “Textbook loony bin room.” But something about the cell was comforting, it was familiar even though she used to be the one standing on the other side of the door looking in.

**Five Months Later**

Harley felt like a new woman, her doctors had put her on a medication that got rid of all the voices roaming through her head. She was happy, completely over her heartbreak and ready to take on the world. She had been legally declared as sane and ready to reenter the world.

While she was still being treated Harley had received the news that Wayne Enterprises had taken her into the criminal rehabilitation program, which basically meant that they were going to cover the medical bills for the mental facility and provide her with financial aid until she could stand on her own. Harley had even spoken with Bruce Wayne himself, a man who felt like she had known him for years even though at the time they had just met. Bruce agreed to cover the costs for the procedure to remove the tattoos from her body, Harley didn’t want the reminder of Joker every time she looked in the mirror.

The woman had even chosen to go by Harley Quinzel from now on, her given last name instead of what The Joker wanted her to go by. With a deep cleansing breath Harley stepped into the car waiting for her, a car sent by Wayne Enterprises to take her to the apartment rented for her.

Throughout the car ride her mind wondered to the changes she had made in the past few months. As her hair grew while she was a patient her natural golden blonde hair colour returned, she actually looked a bit ridiculous at the moment, the top of her head her natural blonde, the middle a platinum blonde and the ends pink and blue. She would have to book a salon appointment for as soon as possible, she had to get the rest of her hair coloured back to match her natural colour, get a slight trim and enjoy a few spa treatments. And as she became healthy again her skin became a nude peachy tone like it was before, her cheeks holding a natural blush. And now her skin was unmarked, the tattoos that once inked her skin now gone. Harley was happy with her appearance, feeling more and more like herself the more she returned to what she once was.

* * *

As she walked into the apartment and gently set her three bags down by the door she took a look around the place graciously rented for her. It was beautiful and furnished to her taste, well her taste from before Joker. _That’s kinda funny. Before Joker. After Joker. And now back to the before._ The thought making a smile cross her pale pink lips. The windows allowed plenty of sunlight into the apartment, there was two bedrooms, the one bedroom having a walk-in closet, that one was probably meant for her. A pretty big bathroom that had a glass encased shower, a nice sized bathtub, a sink and obviously a toilet, but that had been closed off in a mini little room. The kitchen was large, with an island, several counters, a small pantry, a very fancy stove/oven, a techie fridge and a dishwasher. Harley was excited to start cooking or baking in that kitchen, she loved to cook and had a lot of fun doing it. Next her attention went to the living room, there was an empty bookcase against the wall near the windows lining the back wall and a cream coloured armchair with a matching foot rest next to it, a tall lamp behind; meant for light when the sun went down. The sectional couch was the same colour as the armchair, a chocolate coloured coffee table between the couch and the t.v. The unit on which the t.v. stood matched the coffee table but was taller, skinnier and had storage within. Harley loved it, all of it. It was big, even for her, but she thought of it as a place for her to grow.

Turning to the man still standing in the doorway she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around the strangers neck in a one sided hug before releasing him and taking a step back. “Tell Mr. Wayne thank you for me please.” And with that the man left, Harley closed and locked the door behind him; making sure to lock the extra chain thing as well. Grabbing her bags she went over to the couch and sat down, ready to go through her things for the first time since checking herself in. Was she ready for this?

At the moment she was dressed in jeans, a simple white t-shirt, a navy blue cardigan and a pair of black and white converse shoes; an outfit that Bruce had sent her so that she didn’t have to wear her old clothes when leaving the hospital. Her discoloured hair currently all gathered back into a ponytail. Then she felt a buzz come from her pants pocket, pulling out the phone newly given to her by the same billionaire; he said it was so if she needed anything she could reach out but she knew better, it was so that he could keep tabs on her and she honestly didn’t mind.

It would take a long time for her to earn trust after the nefarious deeds she once committed, deeds that she wasn’t going to be held accountable for. Apparently because of the things The Joker did to her and the thoughts he put in her head, he manipulated her and since she sought help and paid her debt she was free to live as a law abiding citizen.

Anyway, she finally looked down at the text, pushing away the thoughts of the crimes she committed in the past.

_You’re Welcome Miss. Quinzel._

Shaking her head she set the phone down on the coffee table before opening each duffle bag and began pulling all the contents out. Not really thinking about the stuff she was handling yet Harley laid out everything down on the deep brown hardwood floor, so that she could go through it all at once. Of course all the weapons she had possessed her gone, that she was grateful for, Harley wasn’t ready to deal with that. All of her jewelry was marked with his name or the nicknames she had for him, with a shake of her head Harley tossed all of that along with every gaudy piece into one of the duffles. In the end of going through the jewelry she was left with one gold heart necklace, it had belonged to her mother and could never find it in her to throw it away, now she was glad that she hadn’t.

Second she went through her shoes, she only had two pairs. The high heel sneakers and a pair of black and red six inch heels, both of which she also tossed into the bag. Her pink fuzzy slippers she was keeping, they were so soft and warm, especially after crawling out of bed in the morning. Her clothes were mostly all getting stuffed back into the bags, they were all torn or gaudy. The only thing she kept was her favourite pyjama pants, they were light pink, fleece and had white hearts. A perfect match to her slippers. She really needed to go shopping, buy clothes that she could actually see herself wearing now.

And that was it, gathering the bags she put them in the closet in the spare bedroom, Harley had to figure out what she was going to do with that stuff. She wasn’t keeping it but she wasn’t wasteful and throwing everything in the garbage was just stupid.

Grabbing her phone Harley set out, she had some shopping to do. Her first stop though was a salon, she wasn’t about to go out while her hair looked like a kid took sharpie markers to a barbie doll. It took awhile of walking before she came across a hair studio, without hesitation she walked inside. The woman at the front desk was being a total bitch to her, the Harley that she was a few months ago would’ve clocked that bimbo right in the jaw, but now with the help of her therapy, meds and self control kept herself in check.

With an exasperated sigh Harley reached up and pulled her hair free from the ponytail, letting it fall free to the middle of her back. “I need to get a cot and colour.” She could see that the front desk bitch was about to turn her away again before one of the stylists came to the front and spotted the mess that was her hair.

“Cancel my appointments this afternoon Britney. This woman needs me.” So that is what front desk bitches name is, Britney, basic bitch Britney. But before either woman could say a word Harley was taken by the wrist and guided to one of the chairs. The woman who put the cape was pretty, she had gentle facial features, wasn’t much taller than herself, had chestnut hair and minimal makeup. “I’m Michelle, your rescuer.” The stylist smiled at her own little joke before she began to run her finger through Harley’s hair. “What happened here sweetheart?”

Instead of going into the full, tragic story Harley chose the simple explanation that almost any woman would understand. “A bad breakup.”

Michelle gave her a reassuring smile as she continued to smooth out her hair. “We’ve all been there hon.” The movements ceased as the woman behind her put her hands on Harley’s shoulders. “Now what do we want to do here?”

At that Harley let a smile spread across her own lips. “I want to go back to my original colour, that gold-ish blonde that’s at my roots and a cut. I think that I want to go shorter, maybe shoulder length.” Sucking in a deep breath she looked into her own eyes in the mirror. “I want to feel brand new but at the same time feel like who I was before /him/“ By the look the stylist gave her Harley felt like the woman knew what she meant and exactly what she wanted.

**Four Hours Later**

With an ecstatic smile Harley looked at her new hair as she stood before the mirror, Michelle had given her exactly what she wanted and more. “Thank you so, so much. It’s perfect!” Happy she turned around and hugged the brunette.

“Your welcome hon. We all need a reset sometimes.” Thanking the woman who saved her hair Harley used the credit card provided to her by Wayne Enterprises to pay for the service. It was really nice that Bruce had given her a credit card so that she could buy pretty much whatever she wanted until she had a proper job of her own. And she would use it to get herself a new wardrobe and use it to live on until she got a job, then she’d start paying him back. Even then she knew that one day he’d call upon her for a favour in return for his kindness.

* * *

By the time she returned to the apartment Harley had several shopping bags in hand, she had a few outfits, some under garments, pyjama’s, footwear and some clothes hangers along with some groceries and a bag of books; some she always loved and wanted to read again and others she found interesting and wanted to try.

First she put away the food she bought before taking her clothes to the closet she hung and/or folded everything and put it in its place, Harley then put the books onto the shelf in the living room before collapsing onto the couch. Kicking off her shoes she put her feet onto the couch, resting them felt really good. After a day of walking her feet were killing her. Leaning forward she grabbed the t.v. remote off the coffee table and clicked it on, scanning through the channels until she decided to watch one of the cooking shows that always seemed to be on.

Harley finally felt like herself, fully and completely like herself. For the first time in a long time she felt a hundred percent safe, like nothing could hurt her.

**Authors Notes :**

**So this is my very first DC or Harley fanfic. I would appreciate any comments, good or bad. I'd also like to know how you all think I am portraying the characters thus far.**

**Some might not like how Wayne Enterprises helps Harley but the way I see it is that if Bruce sees that Harley was ready to seek help on her own he’d do just about anything to keep her sane and away from The Joker.**

**Also during the part where Harley is in the hair salon and the word cape is mentioned, I studied cosmetology and that is the word for the thing they put on you. As well is how long it takes to get your hair coloured and cut.**

**And I know that this chapter was a bit slow but you needed a bit of background for what’s to come, a bit of the next chapter will cover what Harley does with her life next but then it begins to get interesting. The Joker reenters the story.**

**Finally as the last little note, below I included a picture of Margot Robbie with the hair cut/colour/style that Harley changed her hair to.**

** **


	2. Face to Face

**Joker**

It had been seven months since he quite literally threw his Harley Quinn out of his life, in the beginning it had been freeing to have the blonde out of his criminal crusade. However after about two months he had expected her to turn up begging on her hands and knees for him to take her back. Yet her pleas never came. What was his Harley up to?

A week ago he had sent his lackeys out to locate the woman who often plagued his mind, more often than not Joker thought that the blonde jester was plotting to usurp him. And in accordance to that the crime rate in Gotham skyrocketed, as well as him moving up the timeline for what he was currently planning that would finally rid him of the nocturnal vigilante as well as the Gotham City Police. 

Hearing the incessant ringing of the cell phone in his hand the insane man lifted the device to his ear. “What?” His voice snapped to whomever was intruding his plotting state of mind. 

“We found her Mr. J. Harley’s made some changes that you’re not gonna like. Almost didn’t recognize her. Her new address was just sent to ya.” 

Without saying a word Joker tossed the cellular device to the floor and within the second he removed his gun from the holster at his rib cage and fired, shooting the phone to pieces. His manic laughter consumed the once quiet space. 

  
  


**Harley Quinzel**

The sun had set by the time she had gotten home from work, her psychiatrist having approved her request to return to employment weeks prior; it was good for her to get back to regular civilization. 

Harley had made the decision to change her specialty from psychiatry to internal medicine, hoping to leave her corrupted past behind her. Thus far everything had been wonderful, even though for now another doctor was assigned to work alongside her until she proved herself trustworthy. 

She was exhausted after a long day at the hospital, Harley tossed her keys onto the table just inside the door once she was inside her dark apartment. The blonde kicked her four inch black high heels off of her sore feet, leaning against the wall she took turns rubbing the soles of her feet trying to soothe the ache. It had been years since she wore simple high heels that weren’t modified into sneakers or boots. 

Getting back to a state of normal before her life plummeted into madness was both a blessing and a curse. Normalcy felt good, being her again felt good. But everyone around her still kept a wary eye on her, as if she would just snap and murder anyone in her vicinity. She was fine, the voices were gone now that she was on the right medication, but that didn’t change anything to those who knew of her stint with the Joker, in Bell Reaves prison and her past vacancy in an insane asylum. 

After a short moment and her train of thought ran its course Harley flicked the light switch on, illuminating the open concept apartment before her. That was when she saw it. Saw him.

The Joker was casually sitting on her couch fiddling with his signature gun. He sat there like it was he owned the place, a deranged smile on his face as the two were stuck in a staring match.

It was now more than ever that she wished she hadn’t relinquished her own firearm. Her heart rate spiked and adrenaline shot through her veins as instinctual fear and survival kicked in. 

In that instant she remembered the travel sized can of hairspray in her purse and the knife block on the kitchen counter. Schooling her facial features into a neutral mask she avoided looking toward either of the potential weapons, refusing to give Joker any inkling of her self preservation plans.

The Joker’s insane laughter snapped her from her thoughts, the abrupt sound regrettably making her jump. Harley rolled her eyes at him before she set her purse down on the table next to where she previously discarded her keys, discreetly tucking the small can of hairspray into the back pocket of her jeans. “What the hell are you doing here? Last I saw ya, I was being pushed out the window.” She snapped as she shrugged out of her black jacket, hanging the piece of clothing on the coat rack. “Remember that? You shoving me out a goddamn second story window.”

“Still sore about that, are we Harls?” She heard her ex-lover purr as well as his movements towards her. Dodging his advance she walked toward the kitchen, a scoff leaving her lips.

“Sure, down play the fact that, that fall could’ve killed me.” At a regular pace so as not to raise suspicion she grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the kitchen island proceeding to then slide a knife out of the block and begin to expertly peel the fruit. In reality she couldn’t care less about carving herself a snack, she just needed an excuse to get the blade in her grasp. “But believe me when I say that I couldn’t be more thankful for you literally throwing me out. Made me realize that I can do more with my life than just be your sidekick.” 

_ If I was even that _

A repulsive shiver ran down her spine when she felt his hand brush against her neck as Joker wrapped his fingers around her hair, tugging it as he spoke. “What happened here Harley baby? Looked better before.” 

In a snap decision she spun on the spot so that they were face to face, the knife in her hand lined up to the carotid artery in his neck. Harley lightly pressed the blade into his flesh, eliciting a small line of blood to run down the metal.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” 

The four words left her lips in a low threatening growl, defiance and strength lighting up her brilliant blue eyes. 

The Joker responded to her threat with a purr and whispered words. “There’s my girl.” 

Before she could respond or more accurately reprimanded his statement the Joker disarmed her of the potential deadly weapon, tossing the knife to the counter behind her. And in the next second his lips were crushing against hers, roughly kissing her. Claiming her as his property. 

Before she knew it her body was moving of its own accord, lips opening enough to let his tongue invade her mouth, arms ripping his shirt open; sending buttons flying in every direction. 

_ Stop this. Stop kissing him.  _

His strong arms lifted her into the air and Harley wrapped her legs around his waist. It had been months since she had been kissed and his touch was setting her on fire. Sucking his bottom into her mouth she then caught it between her teeth and gave the flesh a teasing nibble. 

_ It just feels so good.  _

Joker carried her over to the small-ish dining table and rather hard set her atop it, the cold wood against her back as her hair spread around her head like a golden halo. Her chest was then exposed to the cool air when he tore the material from her body. 

_ I should really stop this . . . but, it feels so, so so so good. _

And that was the last coherent thought before she lost herself to the Joker, to a night of thoughtless, reckless; well not to mix words, fucking. A night of hot, passionate fucking. 

**Later That Night / Morning**

Shameful regret consumed her when she finally came to her senses, she had just had sex with her insane ex. A gigantic mistake if she’d ever seen one. Standing up from the floor where they finished minutes before Harley quickly walked into her bedroom, hastily she grabbed the first clothes she could find; which happened to be a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top.

_ What the hell did I do? _

Glancing at the clock she noticed that it was three in the morning, the sun would be up in a few hours and she had to be back at work by seven. So she only had four hours to sleep, if she was lucky. 

_ Fuck. _

Walking back into the main living space she saw Joker putting his clothes back on, the fabric covering up the tattoos that littered his entire body. “Come Harls. I still have that bear skin rug.”

The mention of that rug made her cheeks flush red at the memories of the things they did on it. Crossing her arms on her chest Harley shook those rouge thoughts from her mind. “I’m not leaving. We’re over.”

Her words made him turn around to face her still, standing in the doorway to her bedroom. The front of his shirt still open due to the lack of buttons, he strode over to her and his fist connected with the right side of her face. The pain temporarily disarming her while he grabbed her arm, his hold so tight that she knew she would have finger shaped bruises. “No. WE are going.” The words left his lips in a snarl as he began to drag her in the direction of the door. 

“No!” Yanking her arm free she elbowed him in the side and grabbed the gun hanging in his holster, aiming the weapon at his head as she took a few steps back. “We. Are. Done.” Adjusting the weapon in her hands, her finger hovered over the trigger. 

_ Just like riding a bike. _

“If you need a better description, we are over, finished, broken up, finito. We’ve gone our separate ways, things didn’t work out, it’s not you it’s me. I’ve got more of you need them.” With the gun she pointed to the door before returning her aim to him. “Now get out before I do something one or both of us will regret, that’ll end with gunfire or police sirens.”

Joker with a cheshire like grin walked toward, came close enough that his forehead pressed against the open barrel of the gun. The next sound that entered her ears was his menacing chuckle and then in a split second the gun was ripped from her grasp and tossed across the room. And before Harley could register what was happening his hands were wrapped around her neck, squeezing until her air supply was cut off. 

Reaching up she tried to release his grip, attempting to get air into her lungs. “Ya will be mine again Harley baby. Ya can’t live this . . . “ He gestured to their surroundings, her apartment, with a quick nod of his head. “Mundane life, you need me.” 

_ Keep breathing. _

Beginning to feel lightheaded Harley dug her nails into his wrists, so hard that she could feel his blood under her fingertips from the cuts she caused. Her defensive assault only spurring the loon on, the Joker tightening his strangulation as he pushed up lifting her against the wall. 

Harley’s feet were dangling and kicking as she struggled for breath, she was sure that she was beginning to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. “Fuck . . . you . . . “ The only two words she could manage to spit out, she felt like she was on the precipice of losing consciousness when his steel grip finally released her. 

Falling to the ground, her hands and knees slamming against the hardwood floor. Coughing she leaned against the wall as she lifted her hand to gently rub her neck while sucking in lungfuls of air. By the time she looked up she saw the back of Joker’s jacket and his bright green hair before he disappeared from view. “You sadistic asshole!” She hoarsely screamed after him, the action only causing her more pain. 

Manic laughter trailing behind him. “See ya soon Harls!”

The moment he was gone Harley rushed to her feet to close and lock the door, securing the deadbolt before going to sit on the couch. Her sky blue hues detachedly searched for the gun, her eyes locking on the weapon that was still on the floor in front of the bookcase. Almost as if she was on autopilot Harley walked over with one hand still guarding her throat while she knelt down to pick up the firearm, eyes trained on the gun in her hand she mused whether or not she should keep it. 

_ What about when he comes back? I need some form of better protection or offence. _

That thought was the deciding factor, the Joker would come back and when he did she needed to be in better control of the situation. She couldn’t let what happened here tonight, well now it was technically morning, happen again. 

Gently placing the gun on the coffee table after clicking on the safety Harley got to her feet and grabbed her phone from the pocket of her jacket on the coat rack, it was then she finally took in the sight of her apartment. The previous events that had taken place looked like there had been a struggle, instead of the risqué activities. 

The forgotten knife with blood on the blade, chairs knocked to their sides, books fallen from their places on the shelves and the lamp lay on its side with the broken pieces of the lightbulb spreading out around the lampshade. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to explain what happened to anyone. 

Harley shot out a quick email to her employer, typing out a little white lie, saying that she wouldn’t be at work due to food poisoning. Not a single soul would ask questions then, fearful of being given details. 

_ Hopefully they’ll buy it.  _

The blonde very well couldn’t show up to work exhausted and practically covered in bruises, from both the rough sex and the fight, people would definitely ask questions when they saw her. Questions she didn’t want to answer. 

Leaving her phone on the coffee table Harley took the gun back into her grasp and placed the weapon under her pillow in her bed, she needed a means of protection just in case Joker decided to come back later in the day. 

She then went to go clean herself up, she was a mess. Stripping out of the shorts and tank top she stepped into the shower, making sure to take her time and attempt to wash off the shame of giving into her desire. Harley had forgotten about the blood slowly beginning to dry underneath her nails until she saw the red lighten to a pinkish colour as it swirled around the water before going down the drain and leaving her sight, it had been so long since she had witnessed how hypnotic water mingled with blood could be. Shaking her head the young woman did her best to push that thought from her mind. Those were dangerous thoughts for her to be having, maybe it was just because of her recent visitor. 

_ It’s just him getting in your head. Your past the blood, murder and crime part of your life. _

Afterward she quickly dried herself off before getting dressed in the basics. A sports bra, panties, ivory fleece pyjama pants, a light blue t-shirt, a fuzzy/fleece off white bathrobe that has a hoodie and lastly her fuzzy hot pink slippers. Leaving her damp hair loose to air dry. 

Walking into her bedroom Harley pulled her feet out of the slippers and curled up in bed under the covers, she was utterly beat, in more ways than one, and in need of a few hours of sleep. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Feeling safe knowing she was alone and that just beneath her head she had a means to defend herself, with deadly force if necessary. 

  
  


**That Afternoon**

Harley woke up to a loud knocking on her door and immediately felt adrenaline coursing through her veins, getting out of bed she tucked her feet into the slippers at the bedside and grabbed the gun before walking toward the front door. Tightening the bathrobe around her body she tied it, lifted the collar to attempt to cover the now formed bruises on her neck and pulled her hood up, covering her head and trying to shield the bruises on the right side of her face and her now black eye. 

Looking into the peephole and seeing the man standing in the hallway Harley quickly rushed to hide the gun in her purse on the small round table by the door before going to open it just a small portion, the good side of her face visible through the crack. “Good afternoon Mr. Wayne, anything I can do for you?” The blonde winced as her voice came out barely audible, hoarsely and painfully. 

_ Maybe he’ll just think I’m sick. _

“I was told you called in sick for work, you know that you have very strict guidelines in order for you to remain a member of society. Now would you like to stick to your lie or tell me the truth?” 

Harley felt more nervous in this moment than she had when the Joker was standing before her, perhaps it was because she sort of knew how to handle the insane man; even if nine times out of ten it ended badly for her. But Bruce Wayne was something else, there were seconds where she could swear that his eyes appeared darker and the set of his jaw reminded her so much of someone else. 

Feeling a sudden chill run down her spine Harley clutched the bathrobe around herself, whatever it was that was in Wayne’s eyes was seriously starting to creep her out. “I’m not lying. I’m not feeling healthy enough to see patients.” Technically it wasn’t a lie, she wasn’t sick but she also wasn’t able to look after others when just talking alone hurt like a bitch. 

Though at the way Bruce clenched his jaw she knew that he didn’t buy what she was selling and there was no way in hell that she was going back to the mental hospital or worse . . . back to prison or Bell Reaves. 

“Step aside Miss. Quinzel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a comment with your thoughts, comments fuel my creative fire.


End file.
